


Sun-Bonded

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Canon Het Relationship, Challenge Response, Challenges, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, F/M, Golden Lasso, Het, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana puts her Golden Lasso to good use. ;)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun-Bonded

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Light BDSM  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: December 31, 2008  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: December 31, 2008  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 328  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> I just couldn’t let the [2008 DCU Fic/Art Bondage Challenge](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/181397.html) go by without writing a Wonder Woman story! After all, she is the Queen of Bondage. ;)

Diana looped her Golden Lasso around and around her lover, her eyes shining with mischievous anticipation. Steve smiled back at her, relaxed and resting against the pillows while on his side. Both were naked, the glow of candlelight highlighting their bodies.

Diana purred, “So beautiful. Your hair matches my shining Lasso, my love.”

Steve laughed. “I suppose it does.”

Diana’s eyes sparkled. “You’re golden, all over.” She purred suggestively and Steve blushed, his Amazon laughing delightedly at the rosy-pink glow that touched her lover’s skin. Her hand gently stroked his hip and he sighed, closing his eyes.

“So, not only am I compelled to obey you when you loop this golden rope around me, but I must tell the truth as well.”

“Oh, yes, my love.”

Steve looked at her, at her long, dark hair flowing over her breasts, her strong thighs as she knelt on the bed, her elegant fingers as she held the Lasso.

“You’re beautiful.”

She laughed. “You say that all the time.”

“See, it’s true.” He winked.

She wound more of the rope around Steve’s shoulders, loosely placing it around his neck, then slid it down to wrap around his wrists.

“You’ve really got me trussed up now.”

Diana smiled. She tugged and Steve leaned forward, kissing her thigh.

“My beautiful Princess,” he murmured.

She felt a tingle between her legs and stroked his smooth chest.

“My beautiful Pilot,” she said, excitement building as she looked at her lover banded in sparkling gold.

His eyes were a deep blue, like the ocean around her home, lit with shimmering depths. Love spilled out to grasp her heart and set her blood afire.

He took her hand and kissed the palm, bowing his head.

“Command me, my Princess,” he said softly, a stray lock of gold falling over sapphire eyes.

She grasped his chin and lifted it.

“Love me.”

He did, like Apollo radiant in the light of the sun, at her command.

Submission was sweet.


End file.
